


【中文翻译】Discovery

by PsychoSpider



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Lady Capulet has plans, Lady Capulet is too involved in her nephew's love life for his taste, M/M, Mercutio just sleeps, Tybalt is too weak when it comes to Mercutio, Tybalt wants to bury himself, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoSpider/pseuds/PsychoSpider
Summary: “这不是你看上去那样。”





	【中文翻译】Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359317) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 
  * A translation of [Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359317) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 

> 译者的话：  
对不起！这篇文本来去年5月我就该搞好发出来的，硬生生被我鸽到现在...总之阅读愉快！（感谢来自我表姐的beta，我爱她！！）

提伯尔特早该想到的。当茂丘西奥咧嘴笑着，带着一瓶深色的什么东西晃荡进他的房间的时候，他就该告诉他，你给我原样儿滚出去。他们俩从不在提伯尔特的房间见面是有原因的。他应该坚持的，哪怕不得不将茂丘西奥从窗户推出去。

但谁又能怪他呢，茂丘西奥那种捣蛋的坏笑、眼里一闪而过的高光、发出的咕噜噜的猫咪呼噜，和该死的富有技巧的双手。没有一个正常人能拒绝。还有那酒，烈到让提伯尔特觉得嗓子都要烧起来的酒，完全是让情况变得更复杂了。然后衣服裤子被扔在一边，那留在提伯尔特脑子里的最后一丁点罪恶感也迅速归于沉寂。

他早该想到的。

“这不是你看上去那样，” 提伯尔特噎住了，把仍在酣睡的、全裸的、茂丘西奥推到一边。过了一会儿他才反应过来，自已、也是、全裸的。提伯尔特绝望地想找点儿东西盖住下半身。他只能扯了个枕头凑合一下——因为被子已经不知道飞到哪里去了。他只能过会儿再思考刚才发生了什么。

提伯尔特的姨妈对他眨了眨她那大眼睛，她仍是一副被吓到的表情。但提伯尔特知道他姨妈马上要变脸了。 “提伯尔特，亲爱的，那不是——？”

“不，不是！这真的没什么，请原谅我太不小心了，但如果您能现在离开的话我保证会把一切处理好的。请不要——”

“哦，这是的，这真是他。”提伯尔特看见他姨妈脸上浮现出高兴的笑容时想把自己埋在枕头里闷死。“为什么，提伯尔特，我从未······如果我知道的话就能尽可能帮你了。哦，请原谅我，我知道你不需要任何帮助。哦，我的甜心，我如此为你骄傲！诱骗亲王的继承人，我的外甥！我们都知道茂丘西奥是多么善变，而现在，我们只需要确保你让他留下来。别用那种眼神看我，我没在质疑你。我只是说他名声在外，在你辛苦地把他引诱到我们这边以后，你可能需要一些关于如何保证他不会逃走的建议。”

“姨妈——“提伯尔特试图喊冤，可她还是高兴地说个不停。妈的茂丘西奥居然还能睡这么死，甚至转身贴紧了提伯尔特的腿。去他的，这都是他的错，而他现在要让提伯尔特独自处理这个乱七八糟的事后？  
真狗屎，他想，他的姨妈不断地向茂丘西奥投以赞赏的眼神，这就是为什么他不想让茂丘西奥到卡普兰大宅。而现在，他得先想个办法让他的姨妈走出他的房间。然后呢，房门一关上，他就要去把茂丘西奥光屁股地扔出窗户。


End file.
